Operation: Boy Crush
by imogensrocket
Summary: Love can be found in all sorts of places, but looking for it in Tristan Milligan may not have been the best idea. Dristan.
1. Adam's Big Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Adam's Big Idea**

They were about to go on the air, but Dave Turner couldn't find it in him to care.

Ever since the play only one thing had been on his mind: I have a crush on Tristan Milligan.

With that one thought a million others formed to the point where he was getting insomnia and having trouble paying attention to anything anymore.

With that one thought everything he ever thought he knew about himself had changed. Questions like: _Am I gay? Bi? Is this a silly phase that I will get over in time?_ ran through his mind on a constant loop with no answers.

He didn't know what he was; all he knew was that he had ironically fallen for his Jules.

Apart of him wanted to strangle Eli for giving the part of Juliet to a boy. If he hadn't been so self-righteous, trying to spread a message of love and acceptance Dave wouldn't be so confused and he'd still be happily dating Alli, the girl of his dreams. But the more logical side of him knew this wasn't Eli's fault. Hell, it wasn't even his fault for falling for the freshman boy.

"Dave," Adam said snapping his fingers in front of Dave's nose. "Dave, c'mon, we're live in two seconds!"

"Oh, right." Dave said, putting his headphones on as the music cut out.

"Okay, ladies and gents," Adam began, "its story time. We all know all is fair in love and war, but we want to know how far you would go to get that special guy or girl. The person with the best story will win a cd of the music done in Romeo and Jules and two tickets to the basketball game. Just text, tweet, or FaceRange us your stories and we'll announce the winner at the end of lunch tomorrow."

With that announcement Adam turned on the music and removed his headphones.

"Okay what gives? You have been moping around this place for days and don't deny it, I can hear you sigh every three minutes."

Dave glared. "Nothing's wrong, Adam."

"Is it about the Against Romeo and Jules page? Dude, those people are just ignorant jerks, and they're to cowardly to hurt either you or Tristan, so stop worrying about it."

Dave's stomach clenched at the thought of the forum page dedicated to bashing Romeo and Jules. At first people only posted homophobic slurs, but then more and more people threatened to beat, run over, and even kill Dave and Tristan.

Sure, his father and Simpson tried to shut it down, but they had no names since it was all done anonymously on a widely used site.

That page scared him, reading it made him paranoid of every person who past him in the halls that could be the one who threatened his murder.

"No, it's not about that." Dave said, shuddering at the thought of the page. "I actually have other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Adam asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Dave swallowed. He could trust Adam, and he did want to talk to someone about his predicament.

"Okay, if I tell you swear it stays between us," Dave said.

"I swear."

"Okay. The thing is – and don't laugh – I think I might have a crush on Tristan."

Adam's jaw dropped. The boy was too stunned to say anything.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, cautiously easing into the topic. The last thing he needed was his friend to shut down and default to his temper like he usually did.

"Am I _sure_? Of course I'm sure! For crying out loud, Adam, the kid is all I ever think about and it's driving me insane." Dave shouted, as he got up from his chain and began to pace the tiny room.

"Wow to think you'd be the one to get a guy crush." Adam said, snorting.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Dave snapped.

"You have to admit it's pretty funny." Adam teased.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you! This isn't funny, Adam! I like a dude, and I know that for you and Eli that's not a big deal, but to me it is!" Dave snarled, banging his fists against the table.

"Well what are you going to do? I mean you can't just let Tristan go because you're scared of what a couple of people will say."

"Those people aren't the reason why I haven't told Tristan, Adam. Tristan doesn't like me back." Dave sighed, admitting his ultimate defeat.

"Are you –" but stopped the question once Dave shot him a withering stare. "How do you know that? I mean that kiss was really good the opening night."

"That was acting, moron. Didn't you see the rehearsals? I mean every time we were supposed to kiss he avoided it like it was the plague." Dave whined, sitting back down into his chair.

Adam was about to respond when the music cut off, they were back on the air.

* * *

"I have an idea." Adam said, once they were off the air for good.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked, removing the headphones and grabbing his bag.

"For winning Tristan's heart, of course," Adam exclaimed, rolling his eyes at how stupid his friend could be.

Dave looked at him as if he'd sprouted three heads. "You're joking right? Did the whole one-sided crush part go in one ear and out the other?"

"No, but all you have to do is win his heart. It can't be that hard, he does like you as a friend, right?"

"Yeah as my _friend_, _friend _being the keyword in that sentence," Dave snapped.

"For now, but my plan is full proof, especially because we're going to have some help." Adam said with a broad smile.

"Help?" Dave asked worriedly. "What do you mean by help?"

* * *

He was going to kill Adam.

Five people.

That was how many people Adam had rounded up to help them.

"So why exactly are we here?" Tori asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"And why exactly are we on the roof?" Maya asked. "Are we even allowed to be up here?"

"We're here because our friend needs our help and the roof is the most private place in the entire school." Adam replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we're not allowed on the roof?" Connor asked.

"Not exactly," Adam admitted. "But we should be fine, I mean who goes on the roof anyway?"

"But we're on the roof." Connor pointed out.

"Yeah, but who goes on the roof besides us?" Adam shrugged.

"Aren't there cameras up here?" Wesley asked.

"No, the budget didn't cover the roof." Connor said.

"Can we please stop talking about the roof?" Adam snapped.

"So what kind of help does Dave need us for?" Wesley asked.

"Take it away Dave." Adam said, stepping aside so Dave could stand in the middle of his friends.

Dave thought he was going to be sick.

Send a final glare at Adam he faced his friends and sighed.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Okay the thing is, Adam here invited you all to help me get Tristan to like me back."

"You like Tristan?" Tori squealed.

"Isn't Tristan a guy?" Connor asked.

"Yes, Connor, he's a guy. But Adam here thinks that with your help I can get him to like me back." Dave said, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"And how are we going to get Tristan to fall for you? He's been in a dating funk since he caught Fab making out with another guy."

"Well we are going to plan the perfect date," Adam butted in. "And you will all have a special part to play in making this work."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I guess this is like a prologue to a new, but quite short story. Please tell me how you liked it, I am quite new to writing male/male and I never even made an attempt to write Dave before so I really, really want to know how you guys like this.


	2. Play Cupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Playing Cupid**

"So does everyone know what they have to do?" Adam asked.

All six of them just stared at him as if he just lost his marbles, which he probably had considering what he was asking of them.

"This is never going to work." Connor stated bluntly.

"Of course it is, don't be such a pessimist." Adam said, his broad smile not wavering.

"I'm all for romance, but I think he's right, this is going to blow up in our faces." Tori agreed.

"Not if we stick to the plan," Adam said.

"Adam," Dave said, taking a deep breath to calm his building nerves. "Tristan is never going to go for this."

"He might," Wesley said, trying to be hopeful.

"Don't encourage this, Wes." Dave snapped at his friend.

"Well people love big romantic gestures. Maybe Tristan will love this and you." Wesley said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and girls are like hamsters." Dave bit out.

"Hamsters?" Tori ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Boys," Maya muttered under her breath. "Okay, Adam, even if we could get Tristan there he hates the outdoors."

"And how is Maya going to get up into that tree?" Tori asked.

Dave felt his anger building higher and higher. This was so stupid! Tristan was to hung up on being upset about Fab and big romantic gestures were meant for 80's movies.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?" Dave screamed.

Suddenly twelve pairs of eyeballs were on him.

"This plan is stupid, and I'm not going to do it, sorry for wasting everyone's time." He said, and with that he left.

"Dave, wait!" Adam called.

"So are we not hanging lights?" Connor asked.

"Never mind that, let's go." Wesley said, getting up to go after Dave.

"Were you really going to hide up in a tree with your cello?" Connor asked Maya as they went after Dave and Adam.

"No, but I was considering a violin if the moon was out." She shrugged.

"Maya," Tori sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Dave slammed open the bathroom door and began to pace.

"SCREW IT!" Dave spat, kicking a trash can. It ricocheted off the stall as Adam, Connor, and Wesley opened the door to see Dave's meltdown unfolding.

"Dave, you have to calm down." Adam said, trying to reach out to him.

"Shut up, Adam. This plan of yours is stupid. I'm not gay!"

"But you like a boy." Connor said bluntly.

"Not helping, Connor." Wesley muttered.

"No. I like Tristan, but I'm not gay. I can't be gay. I dated Alli!" Dave said.

"Who cares what you are." Adam snapped, grabbing Dave's shoulder's fiercely. "Do you have a crush on Tristan Milligan?"

"Yeah," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

"Then that's all that matters!" Adam nearly screamed.

Wesley and Connor nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get Tristan to fall in love with you!" Adam said, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

"Hey, Dave, wait up!" Tristan said, coming up beside the boy as he walked toward the cafeteria.

Dave felt his heart skip a beat as the red-headed boy stood in front of him. Dave's heart never really did that with Alli, or even when he had a crush on Wesley or Julian. Tristan made him nervous and he could only blame it on that kiss.

"Hey, Tris," Dave said putting his sweaty palms into his pockets.

"I have a favor to ask you, and I know it's rude of me to ask favors when we haven't really talked since the play, but I've been doing kind of bad on my history tests and Perino said you were the best in your class, and there's a test this Friday and I was wondering if you'd help me study." Tristan said with a big smile that made Dave's knees go weak.

"Yeah, of course I'll help you, Tris." Dave said a little too eagerly that it made him wince.

"You will?" Tristan said, not fazed by Dave's eagerness. Tristan pulled Dave into a hug. "Thanks, Dave, you're a life saver."

Dave leaned into the hug, smiling as he breathed in the scent of Tristan's cologne, his heart pounding wildly.

"Don't mention it." Dave said weakly once he was released from the hug.

"Seriously, I owe you." Tristan said. "I will text you to see when you're free."

Dave nodded and watched Tristan walk away. He leaned against the wall in defeat.

What was he doing? He couldn't be alone with Tristan, and Adam's plan…

"So what did Tristan want?" Wesley asked, coming up beside him, taking the spot Tristan had occupied seconds before.

"I'm going to tutor him in history for his test." Dave said.

"So why do you the long face then? I thought you wanted him to like you." Wesley said as if what Dave was feeling was simple.

"I do, but it's complicated."

"It's only complicated because you make it complicated." Wesley pointed out.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dave asked angrily.

"Well one you're always quick to anger. I mean you say one thing and you get on the defense. You're also a bit of a jerk." Wesley said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not a jerk! How am I a jerk?" Dave asked, glaring at his friend.

Wesley snorted. "You wanted Alli to give up MIT to live this fantasy life with you! Remember how pissed you were that she was going to take a once in a life time opportunity? And you tasered me to get in good graces with Julian, not to mention how many times you ditched me and Connor in the hopes of being cool. Then Sadie –"

"_Okay_. I get it, I'm an asshole." Dave said bitterly.

"Well I said jerk, but if asshole works better for you." Wesley shrugged.

Dave glared. "I just want him to like me."

"And he will. You know, once he sees past asshole Dave, because the real Dave is a pretty cool dude." Wesley said with a smile.

Dave couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "Thanks, Wes." Slinging his arm around the skinny boy's shoulders and they walked to lunch.

* * *

"Adam," Tori asked, holding a bunch of fake vines. "What's the point of all of this?"

"It creates an atmosphere." Adam said, stringing lights around a tree trunk. "It's like no one here is a romantic."

"So how did you find this abandoned church?" Maya asked, shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"My friend, Eli, did. It's the perfect romantic spot." Adam said, plugging the lights in.

"We should have Cam and Zig randomly find this spot." Tori said, wiping her brow.

"Adam where do you want Connor and I to set up the picnic?" Wesley asked, walking up with a basket and a bag full of food from the store.

"Over in the church," Adam said waving his arm towards the structure.

"So where am I supposed to hide to play my cello?" Maya asked, dropping a string of lights in front of Adam.

"Ah," Adam said looking around. "There."

He pointed to a spot over by the church where there was a hammock.

"I don't have to climb into the tree, right?" She asked warily.

Adam laughed. "Of course you do." He said, patting Maya on the head.

Maya frowned and glared, but didn't argue with him. "Stupid boy," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uhh, so we all know Dave was gay for Wesley (tickle fight) and he was so Julian's fanboy. Okay so review cause you love me, fellow Dristan shippers!**


	3. Cherubs and Candlelight

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Cherubs and Candlelight**

"So… why are we studying here?" Tristan asked as they walked up to the gate of the old church.

"I have a surprise for you." Dave said nervously.

Dave had been doing heavy breathing, trying in vain to relax his fraying nerves.

He took the younger boys hand and led him up to the decorated church. Maya's soft cello began playing from up above somewhere in a tree.

Tristan's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the decorations, and turned to Dave.

"You decorated all of this for a study session?" He said with a quirked eyebrow.

Dave wrung his hands together and took another deep, calming breath.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought with a sigh.

"Not exactly," he said, glancing at the ground for a moment. "I actually didn't do this. This was all Adam, Maya, Tori, Connor, and Wesley's doing."

"Hey, Tristan!" Maya called down from her branch, waving at them with a wide, goofy smile, righting herself with a squeak when she almost fell out of it.

Tristan waved back to her uneasily, confused by what the hell was going on.

"You lost, Maya?" Tristan asked.

"Nope, just enjoying the view," Maya said with a wink at Dave, making the boy smack his palm to his forehead.

"No, you're not supposed to yell down to them! You're killing the atmosphere!" Adam called from somewhere.

"Oh, sorry, you two, just pretend I'm not even here. I am one with this tree. Okay?" Maya said, and went back to playing.

Tristan fingered a fake vine and frowned. "Atmosphere? What?"

"Ignore that," Dave said hurriedly, snatching the vine from Tristan's hand. "Look, this is a bit much, with the lights and fake plants, but I have to tell you something."

Tristan stood there, looking at Dave expectantly, but Dave was frozen. This is the part where he'd be rejected. He knew for sure that Tristan wouldn't swoon into his arms like Adam predicted, proclaiming his undying love for him. No, he'd be lucky if Tristan didn't laugh in his face. Or worse, get a "Oh, well I'm flattered, but…" There was always a but when it came to him and this stuff.

But if Adam was right, which he usually was, then there wouldn't be a but. There would be no doubt. There would only be him and Tristan… together.

"Maybe we should sit down." Dave suggested feeling anxious. He wanted to move around, pace a bit.

"Sure…" Tristan said, taking a seat on the blanket, looking at the basket suspiciously, but said nothing about it.

Dave figured Tristan was suspicious about this entire set up, from the romantic lights, to the fake plants, to the perfectly placed candle-lit picnic, topped off with a blanket. Everything about this screamed date, and Dave wished for the umpteenth time since he arrived that they were somewhere else. Somewhere more casual and private, where it wouldn't look like someone's dream wedding reception.

"Look, Tristan, ever since the play, way before that kiss, I've liked you, a lot. More than I actually want to admit to you. And I know you don't exactly like me like that, but Adam found out and then all of this happened... I wasn't even planning on telling you. Especially not like this."

Tristan blinked, and then shifted uncomfortably beside him. "Wow, Dave, I'm flattered. Really, I am. I mean this is really nice, the lights, and the music –"

"Thanks!" Maya shouted down, then squeaked when she almost lost her balance, but regained her posture, earning a berating "Maya!" from Adam.

"Sorry," she called down. "I am one with the tree. Not even here."

"Maya, don't ruin the atmosphere!" Adam berated.

The girl locked her lips and pretended to throw away the key, grinning ear to ear, but Dave didn't know what she was grinning about.

This was the part where the but came in. This was where the polite rejection began, and nothing that Maya Matlin, or any of the other people Adam had recruited to help in this ridiculous plan could make what Tristan was about to say any worse.

"And this picnic, but… I like someone too, a lot. I'm sorry, Dave." Tristan said, giving Dave a remorseful look.

A look of pain and heartbreak shot across Dave's face for a moment, but he regained himself.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just, well Adam and everyone, Thought I should tell you. But it's cool, man." He lied, his voice wavering a bit.

Adam was wrong. For the first time since Dave had known him, Adam Torres had been wrong about something. And it sucked.

He thought his heart was literally going to shatter and slice him open. All he wanted was to walk home and be alone in the dark, forgetting the hurt and embarrassment. But he couldn't. He had to pretend that Tristan not loving him back didn't hurt. He had to pretend that sitting beside him and feeding him obvious lies wasn't completely killing him.

"I'm really, really sorry, Dave." Tristan said, reaching for his hand, but Dave yanked it away.

"It's whatever. Why don't we just study? You do have to ace that test, after all." Dave said, sounding too chipper and upbeat.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," Tristan said, unzipping his bag.

"Hey it is no problem." Dave said, feeling his heart pound painfully in his chest.

He shouldn't have listened at Adam. And he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Dave," Adam shouted after him once he and Tristan left. He at least had the decency to wait when Tristan wasn't next to him. Not that the boy didn't already know he was being watched.

"Leave me alone, Adam." Dave grumbled, cross the street.

"Dave, just stop for a minute," Adam said, grabbing him by the elbow, which Dave quickly yanked away.

"Just leave me alone, Adam, it's over." Dave shouted.

"But, Dave –" Adam tried, but Dave wouldn't have it.

"No! I told you, I told all of you," he said, gesturing wildly to the others who had caught up just in time for him to finally explode. "I told you that this wasn't going to work. Didn't I say he wouldn't like me back? Well now I know I'm right, and after all of this crap with the fucking church and telling him I liked him, what did it get me? Nothing! So leave me the fuck alone!"

And with that Dave walked away, leaving them in stunned, guilt ridden silence.


	4. I Don't Need Anything But You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dusting off the cobwebs to give you the last chapter. It's been forever, I know this, and I'm sorry. But we can all be happy to know that Dristan is close to being canon – no Fab, and Tristan was excited to see Dave. Yeah, this is real guys. Extremely real!

* * *

**I Don't Need Anything But You**

It had been nearly a month and a half since the incident at the church. Dave had become a near recluse, refusing to talk to anyone who had agreed to help with the entire situation. Besides the radio, where Dave _had _to talk to Adam on the air, the room was always tense and quiet. Adam had long since given up trying to apologize, or strike up small talk.

Dave would talk to Tristan, but their meetings would be brief and awkward.

Dave hated Adam for this, but he hated himself more for agreeing to it.

On a particularly rowdy Wednesday, Dave was at his locker when Adam came up to him.

"Tristan and Fab broke up."

Dave tense, his jaw locking in annoyance, and began focusing on putting his books into his locker.

Adam didn't say anything else, he just walked away, and once Dave was sure he was out of sight, he placed his head against his locker. Tristan was single.

He knew it didn't mean much. Tristan was single when he declared that he liked him, and he wouldn't pursue him after a break up.

No, Dave knew this changed nothing. He gritted his teeth; stupid Adam, always butting in, and putting his nose where it didn't belong.

Dave made his way to class, shoving thoughts of Tristan Milligan aside.

* * *

The text was clear, though to Dave, it made no sense.

_Meet me at that church place. –Tristan._

It was like someone was pulling some sick joke on him, and he knew just who the culprits would be.

He marched in to the radio room, and closed the doors behind him, and marched up to Adam.

"You have some fucking nerve, Torres. Can't you just stay out of other people's problems for once in your life?"

Adam's eyes widened in confusion, and then narrowed in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This!" Dave said, thrusting his phone under Adam's nose.

Adam read the text a few times, and then a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "I didn't do that. But it appears Tristan wants to meet you."

"Give it up, Torres!" Dave snapped viciously. "Didn't you do enough the last time?"

"It's not my fault that Tristan didn't want to date you. And in case you've forgotten, I've apologized for it. I thought it would work, and it didn't. It was stupid, and I am sorry that he didn't choose you! What else is there for me to say?!" the boy snapped angrily.

Dave rolled his eyes. "There isn't anything _to _say. I just want you to stay the hell out of my business, and whatever this text is, that's low."

"Trust me; I didn't make Tristan send that. The only times I've talked to him are when he's with Maya and Zig at Whisper Hug practices. That's how I know that Fab and Tristan are over. Fab apparently thought Tristan was shallow."

Dave's blood boiled at that, and he gritted his teeth.

"Tristan was a bit torn up by it," Adam continued, organizing his papers in a neat pile. "Fab sounds like a jerk."

"He is a jerk!" Dave seethed.

Adam help up his hands in surrender, causing the papers to fall everywhere, and he cursed, bending down to pick them up.

Dave looked down at his phone, rereading the text.

Adam had nothing to do with it, and that meant Tristan wanted to see him on his own.

The very thought overwhelmed Dave, making him collapse into his chair. His heart was pounding, and he was tightly gripping his phone.

"Oh my God," he breathed.

"Dave," Adam said, standing up with the papers. "This is a good thing."

Then, Adam was touching Dave's arm comfortingly, and Dave found himself nodding.

"Yeah," he said absently, "A good thing."

Adam smiled. "We're about to go on the air."

* * *

Tristan was waiting for Dave in the middle of the church.

The younger boy was muttering nervously to himself, pacing in his spot, as Dave approached.

"Hey," Dave said nervously once he was closer to him.

Tristan jumped and spun around. "Dave, hey," the boy said, awkwardly raising his hand.

There was an awkward pause between them, and Tristan looked down at his shoes, then back up at Dave.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh." Dave said, "For what?"

"For last month… for not giving you a chance," the younger boy sighed. "I spent so much time thinking you were just a friend, and then Fab… I was stupid."

Dave shook his head. "No you're not. And it's fine. Really, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"No, Dave, I was." Tristan said. "I like you… Have liked you for a while now, but then there was Fab… Dave, when you said that you liked me, I should have just – I wish I had agreed to date you."

Dave's heart flipped. This was really happening. Tristan was telling him that he liked him too.

"Tristan, would you still… you know… be willing to go out with me?"

Tristan looked at him in surprise. "You mean you still would, after I chose some jerk over you."

Dave nodded. "I'm not mad at you Tristan. I never was. And I do want to go out with you. A lot."

Tristan smiled widely. "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

And then without warning, they were kissing. It was even better than their first kiss, which had left Dave breathless, and made his heart flutter.

This was hard and passionate, and it left Dave wanting more more more.

They broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

"So, I guess this means we're together." Dave said, smiling.

"Hmm, I guess it does."

They held hands, and they began walking to the gate, and Dave smiled. He guessed Adam's crazy plan wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he thought Adam Torres was a genius, and he couldn't wait to thank him for it.

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, this story is done, after all this time! And once again, Dristan is going to happen. Love you guys!


End file.
